


Rub One Out

by gimmekensei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a simple touch or two to reach that special peak...
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 48





	Rub One Out

If you told Merlin that he currently was running a fever, he would very much believe it. Every bit of skin that Arthur’s hands wandered, pinched and stroked felt feverish and sent shivers crawling down his skin. He always was reluctant at first to slip under the sheets with the future King, but those hands were always quite talented at persuading.   
  
Shuddering, Merlin managed to roll over to his side in order to break apart their lips. _He really needed a good, solid moment to catch his breath…_   
  
“Merlin….” Hearing his name uttered so softly and feeling the prince’s breath brush against his earlobe made him shiver, causing a ting of red to blossom across his fair cheeks. _Please, please...don’t call out to me like that...don’t drag me deeper into this…_   
  
It was amazing how little Arthur was doing to him, and yet here Merlin was, whimpering like a beast in heat, begging it’s soulmate to just **_take_** him. The poor magic user just needed this pleasurable mess he felt inside to end and the only way that could happen is if they both reached that special peak of climax.   
  
“Merlin…” The whisper repeated, though this time it was more breathless and husky as a hand wandered down to cup Merlin’s lower regions, making the wizard jolt and throw his head back, nearly whacking Arthur in the face. Luckily though Arthur was kind enough this once to not tease the warlock,   
  
“Already this close?” The future King purred, grinding his clothed cock against Merlin’s backside as they both rested on the blonde’s bed and right on their sides. It felt nice cradling Merlin against his chest...to feel his warmth pressed up against his, just yet another reminder that he was alive...they both were still alive…   
  
“S-Shut...it!” Merlin moaned brokenly and threw a hand over his face, panting as the hand slipped into his pants and curled those slender digits around his already precum-leaking length. And god...did that do it.   
  
Crying out and arching his back perfectly, Merlin managed to cum prematurely, and though normally Arthur liked it when they came together, seeing the warlock’s eyes roll back in bliss just from a few touches. Just being together like this was good enough.   
  
_Just liked this..._


End file.
